Blue Sunset
by Coo27
Summary: Juniko is Mikan's daughter. An innocent bystander to the massacre that Alice Academy was planning. Until one day, Juni was forced to join. Is it the suspicious school her mother warned her of, or a school she learns to actually like?
1. Chapter 1

**SORRy. You see...I'm not the best of writers...heh.**

She looked up with her big caramel eyes, watching her mother's reaction to the ivory letter.

"Mom?" she asked after the silence grew to painful to indore. "Momma, why do you look so sad? I didn't do anything bad. I swear. Don't cry," the girl grew worried as she saw tears roll down her mothers rosy cheeks. Those beautiful dear eyes grew darker, and hatred seemed to flood through them.

"No, Juni. You did nothing wrong. You've been a good girl, and I'm proud of that," her mother put up a soft smile, but her eyes and voice told a different tale. A tale sadder then the saddest song. Sadder then even the soft colors Juni held in her hand.

"Then why are you crying, Mom?"

Two Hours Before POV of Juni

I couldn't help but sigh when I saw the scribbled note on the door.

_Hey, Juni. Sorry, I gotta...ummm, work overtime. So. I'll be home at 5. I HOPE YOU'LL MISS ME! _

_Love, your wonderful mother- Mikan._

Oh, Mom. She worked so hard ever since Dad died. Sometimes I wish I could help, but what could a 13 year old like me do?

So I took the mail and went inside, ignoring the fancy ivory envelope that was addressed to me.

I ran down the hall, full of picture frames that held tiny pieces of memories. I knew all the pictures by heart, especially the one with the two children sitting under a flowering tree. I knew that picture best of all, since I had looked at it in amazement a million times.

Under the tree sat a girl in pig-tails with a wide smile, very similar to the one she shines today. Her eyes were wide, like a deer's caught in headlights. Next to her sat a boy with a mischievous smile. He had fluffy-looking midnight hair, and blood-red eyes that seemed to tell a story.

It was hard to believe that those two children were my parents. So care-free, and happy, it just fills you up with happiness just looking at them. There were other pictures, too. Pictures of different people that Momma has told me all about. There was a girl with short hair and creepy, purple eyes.

There was also a boy with navy hair and a star tattoo under his eyes, and a girl with dull carmine hair was smiling next to him. Mom told me they were her friends at an old boarding school she used to go to as a kid. Tsubasa and Misaki were the boy and girl in that picture, and Hotaru was the creepy-eyed one.

I know Hotaru, since Mom has introduced me to her once. I don't like Hotaru. Hotaru= mad scary.

But that day I didn't stop and look at the pictures that covered the walls. Instead, I ran straight to my room, searching for the leather bracelet that Dad gave to me just before he died.

And just as I expected, the bracelet was there on my desk. The glowing orange rock that was strapped to the leather cord was shining like the sunset, even though my room was dark with the blinds closed.

I didn't want my head to flood with memories, because that's not what I was searching for. But still, small pictures of smiling faces and warm glares popped up in my head. I missed Dad so much, and even though it's been a year, the pain feels as fresh as an open wound.

With great pain, I willed my thoughts to what I was searching for. At school we had to do this stupid project about what interests you most. There are three things that interest me.

The first is dreams (you know, the ones you have while you sleep?) the second is Mom and Dad's secret (Because I knew they had one) and third is this glowing rock. I mean, what rock glows with such brilliant colors even in the dark?

So I thought I would do my project on the rock, but spare my classmates the tragic memories that it brings. I never was the best at writing, so I spent the next two hours wistfully writing down big words and hoping that in the end my essay would make sense. I didn't get much done before the stone's eerie glow pulled in all of my thoughts. It was as if time stopped, but that stone's liquid honey colors still flowed around in it.

It was so pretty... and so, so sad. As if the colors themselves all shined out with the pain of the past guiding them. Like a sorrowful song, the colors screamed out in anguish. To think that I have stared at this rock so many times, and still it catches and holds my thoughts.

"Juni! I'm home!" I heard the door slam shut, and tore my gaze from the rock just in time to see Mom's smiling face in the doorway.

"Juni, you should really open the blinds in here! You look like a morbid depressed little girl sitting all alone..." she started happily, but her voice stopped and her eyes grew duller as she saw the golden rock.

Her expression quickly changed back to happy, but not fast enough to keep me from worrying.

"So, Juniko, what would you like for dinner?" her chirpy voice yelled out as she walked to the kitchen.

"...I don't know...how about some...hmmmm..." I really had no clue, as well as no appetite. "How about some grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato and peppers?"

"Sure. It'll be ready in a few minutes,"

NORMAL POV (cause as you can see, I suck at Juni's pov -.-)

But a few past. And an hour past. And by the time Juni looked at the clock by her bedside table, it read 7:39. What was her mom doing? Not one word in the past hour...now that was pretty strange.

"Mom?" she called out to see if her mother wasn't outside. Her voice echoed down the hall, and Juni heard a soft stiffled sob.

"Mom?" she yelled louder, fear starting to make way to her mind. She got up and walked slowly to the living room, where Mikan was sitting on the couch staring down with blank eyes at a fancy envelope.

Juni had seen her mother receive dozens of these envelopes over the years, but none of them seemed to make her mother as pained as this one.

All of the letters were addressed formally to Juni herself, but her mother never let her read a single one of these letters. They were from a place called "Alice Academy" and Juni vaguely remebers her parents once talk about this place.

"Mom?" she asked after the silence grew to painful to indore. "Momma, why do you look so sad? I didn't do anything bad. I swear. Don't cry," the girl grew worried as she saw tears roll down her mothers rosy cheeks. Those beautiful dear eyes grew darker, and hatred seemed to flood through them.

"No, Juni. You did nothing wrong. You've been a good girl, and I'm proud of that," her mother put up a soft smile, but her eyes and voice told a different tale. A tale sadder then the saddest song. Sadder then even the soft colors Juni held in her hand.

"Then why are you crying, Mom?"

**I know what your thinking. "WTF, YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE YOU A REVIEW AFTER YOU WASTED MY LIFE WITH THIS PEICE OF NOTHING?" Well...it would sure make my day :D**

**Sorry I have such suckish writing...POV confuses me...but I try my best. I will never. EVER do POV again...so no worries.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRy. You see...I'm not the best of writers...heh. This might be a bit confusing. WTF, NOBODY REVIEWED? Now I feel like a loser -.- WELL. well. i feel sad now... Sigh.  
**

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. NEVER HAVE, never will T_T

Juni looked from her mother to the bright stone, and then back to her mother with a confused expression.

"Nullification..." she said, testing out how the word sounded. "alice," nope. It still didn't sound right. Powers? Please, she'd stopped believing in magic years ago. "Then why would the academy want me? I don't have any special power." Juni said, confused

"Thats what I thought, too. And then I met your father and..." she let out a laugh as if remembering some old memory. "Lets just say that we didn't get along at first..." she sat down and faced her bright eyes towards her. Her eyes were always bright when she was talking about memories, as if the excitement and thrill of them still lingered in her mind.

"so...then I still don't get..." Juni didn't know how to finish that question. At the moment, she didn't get anything. She didn't get what her mother was saying, why her mother kept this secret from her. She didn't get what this meant. Or what will happen once she was in the academy.

"Listen, Juni. You _do _have an alice. But since you've always been close to me, I probably nulled it down to the point where you didn't even know you had it. But listen. Once you go to Alice Academy, you can only come back after you graduated. Your father and I escaped that place because they use you. They use the students and their powers to do bad things. There was a man named Shiki that used to obligate the school to not use his students, but that man is now dead. If you have a power that they find useful, they will use every single little bit of energy you have left to use that power to your full extent in order to benefit them most. That is why I have been hiding you from them, but..." Mikan's voice wavered.

Hiding? Juni understood what she meant. She has moved 18 times in the past 13 years, and even moved after Dad died.

"But?" Juni asked, afraid to hear more. She didn't want to go anywhere. Not to any school, not to any new place, not to any weird world where people had strange powers called 'Alices'

She wanted to be in one of those pictures that hung on the wall. Smiling faces that would forever stay in place. But then again, getting what you want is rarely ever what happens.

"But I can't anymore. If they find you, they will kill you. If you do not go to the academy now, they will see you as a threat and track you down. There no running anymore. They have a man on there named Trin. That man has the alice to find anyone alive. I don't know what to do anymore, Juni. I believe you are old enough to understand what is going on here, and for a long time your father and I have discussed what we should do. But things have changed, and the plans I had are now destroyed because of the alice Trin holds. So it is your decision, Juni. Do you want to go to an academy that will trap and use you until you are either dead or insane. Or do you want to run away, or die trying?" her voice was life-less, and if it weren't for the pained look in her eyes, you'd say she was having a casual conversation.

"...so those are the only choices?" Juni asked. None of this has sunk in yet, and she still didn't know what to believe. By now her brain had shut down, not wanting to hear more. But still, in the back of her mind, a little panic was rising up.

"Yes. And you must choose now. If you choose to run, we must start, or else they will be here in 2 hours. If you choose to go with them, then...then..." she stopped, as if speaking was just too hard.

Her gaze moved from her daughter to the pictures on the walls. "Then...then...then..." she continued like a broken record.

"what if my alice has no use to them? I mean... I might not even have one, for all they know," Mikan looked at Juni with a confused look, as if that idea had never crossed her mind. "But then again...If my power is useful to them...then I can bring harm to many other people, not just to myself," and then it his her. "Wait...Mom, what was Daddy's alice?"

"...fire. His alice was the alice of fire," she croaked, holding back years and years of stifled sobs.

"Fire," Juni repeated, but as hard as she tried, she could not remember her father ever so signs of having the ability of...fire?

"Juni, please. You must decide now. The people will be here in two hours, the letter said so. What will you do? This is your decision. Yours alone," her voice became hard, and her eyes demanding.

Silence. She could not think of anything to disrupt this silence that was mocking her. She needed to choose, now. but she could not grasp the concept that this was not just a dream. This was real, and what she did now would affect her whole life.

"Juniko," her mother said, urging her to make a decision. "go or run,"

"No. I want to stay. Mom, I want to go. I don't want to run. But. But, Mom. What will happen to you? Mom, I don't want either. We can't run, but... so... I guessing going is the only other choice," Juni's words stumbled over one another, and held no meaning. Juni's mind had shut off long ago, and the only thing that was speaking was a clue-less child.

"This isn't about me. I have already escaped the grasp of The Academy. So, you choose to go? Are you sure, Juniko? You have to make sure this will be a choice you won't regret. In two... no. Not even. In one and a half hours, they will be here. You cannot take anything there. Chances are, we may never see each other again. Pack your..." Mikan's eyes watered, and her voice cracked.

_Never see each other again...what? No. Just a bad dream. Wake up. I'll wake up and everything will be alright again,_ Juni told herself, but tears rolled down her face, was a confused, clue-less, and trapped.

"Momma," she cried, as her mother hugged her close

"Juni, you have to be strong. Please, promise me you'll be strong. That academy, it's horrible. Ruthless. But that does not mean it is full of horrible people. You are smart. You'll find a way," Mikan said, trying to make her words come out clearly, not jumbled up like her thoughts were. "Wait here," she said and, left Juni alone in the living room.

Before long, she came back holding a photo in a simple wooden frame.

"Hold on to this. Make sure to never, ever show this or give this to anyone. And that rock, make sure nobody, _nobody_ sees it. Hide it, but don't lose it. It will all become worse if anybody finds that rock," Mikan motioned towards the glowing rock Juni was clutching.

"Here," Mikan tossed her an old, small, empty, black back-pack. "You won't need any clothes since they will be giving you a uniform. Actually...I doubt they will let you even bring a back-pack. No, they probably wont, Then here," she tossed her a simple black bag barely big enough to hold a single shirt. "Put anything you _need _in there. Hurry, you only have an hour,"

Juni took the bag and ran to her room. She put only what she couldn't live without in there. A toothbrush, her small Canon camera, a black leather book with a black pen, the photo frame her mother gave her with a picture she didn't have time to analyze, and a pearly black ribbon that she received a long time ago from her father.

Those were the only things she really needed, and ran back with the bulging black bag.

"That's it? Okay...now, in this time we have left, I must tell you a few things. If only we had more time..." Mikan looked at the clock, and then back at Juni, who was staring up at her with her dazed caramel eyes. "Juni, do not read this book until you have reached the academy. Do not even look at it, or mention it, or even take it out of your bag until you are sure nobody can see you," she handed Juni a black leather book, much more worn-out and older-looking then her own black journal.

"This book holds some of the secrets of the academy, but it can cause a lot of danger if it falls into the wrong hands, so make sure _nobody _knows about it. You will fall into the middle-school branch of the school. That means that you will have the middle-school principle... I have never met the man, but he is just as much of a scoundrel as the elementary school principle was. Don't trust anybody, not even your teachers. Be sure to-"

Suddenly, a sharp knocking came from the front door,

Mikan's face became pale, and her eyes widened in shock. "they said 7:30 sharp," she said in a weak voice just as another set of sharp knocks came from the door. She looked at the clock, and then back at the door. It was 6:49, and the knocking was becoming more and more impatient.

Mikan got up and calmly answered the door, though she could not hide away the fear on her face. "yes," she said as a man with sunglasses in a black suit was standing at the door.

"We are here for Juniko Hyuuga. It is time."

**BORING AUTHORS NOTE**

**So. Sorry about the bad writing. I may have been a bit repetitive, and I know the ending is a bit...boring -.- REVEIW. PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU. Just. PLEASE. PLEASE, I KNOW THIS STORY IS NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO READ, BUT JUST REVIEW *Sobs* IM SORRY I SUCK AT WRITING, and I know that the whole thing may seem a bit...whats that word? oh well T_T  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The ride there seemed gloomy and dull. The air had tension and silence, but was draped with an uncomfortable feeling of... what was it? Fright? Anger? Juniko couldn't believe it. No, she literally couldn't. _Any second now, I'll wake up._ She thought. That's why she didn't give much notice to the ash sky, or the black car, or even to the man driving to where she thought was an aimless destination.

However, a part of her was beginning to wake. A part of her said _No, this no dream. Stop believing it is. You have nothing left, No destination to look forward to. Because you won't wake up. This is no nightmare, this is reality. And reality is more cruel then any nightmare. You'll realize that once you see how torn your life will become. So torn that you won't be able to tell it apart from your worst nightmares. So snap out of it. _But she ignored it. Ignored her screaming thoughts, and forced her panic to stay dormant in the deepest parts of her heart.

She wanted to take the bracelet out of the bag and look at it. The soothing, warm colors always seemed to calm her down. But mother had told her not take it or show it to anybody, and though she thought this was a dream, a mother's words should be fallowed even when not in reality.

So the bracelet remained hidden, and Juniko remained anxious and confused.

_Your starting to realize. _Said the voice in a spiteful tone. _Poor little Juniko can't tell when she's dreaming from when she's not. What is she gonna do when Mommy isn't there to protect her anymore? Oh, I bet you won't last a day. You're daddy sure didn't. He just had to run away. Your mommy was even weaker. Daddy had to save her. But you won't have anybody to save you, little girl. 'Cause you're all alone, and there-_

_"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Juniko screamed, clutching her head, and closing her eyes until all she saw was pitch black. "_Why can't you leave me alone..." she realized her voice was cracking, but she didn't know why.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the driver looking back at her with a confused and worried look. "Why do I get all the schizophrenic creeps..." she barely heard him say under his breath.

_Hm. First person you met and they already think your a freak. What a good first impression you just made, _the voice said, but Juni resisted her urge to scream at it.

She wasn't schizophrenic since she didn't have any other symptoms of it, but ever since she was little, a voice seemed to fallow her around. It rarely ever spoke, and when it did she just mistook it for her conscious. Though regular people don't argue with their consciouses, she rarely ever heard it so she didn't mind or worry.

"So what's your alice?" She asked. _Might as well play along till this dreams over_ she thought.

"Emotions" he said back, and she was surprised to not find any hesitation in his voice. Emotions? Hmm... seemed like a pretty cool power.

"So... you can sense my emotion?"

"That is not in your authority to know," he snapped back.

The drive was so dreary and silent, (and partially annoying for Juni who had to put up with the annoying bickering of the voice) that Juni could no longer put up with the lack of sleep and closed her eyes. _The second I open them, I'll be back home and warm in bed, _she told herself with a partial smile.

But she opened her eyes again, she wasn't at home. She wasn't in the car either.

Juni's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was on a sloping hill of grass. The air smelled faintly of summer lilacs, and I rested my head on the porch I felt behind me. Why was this so familiar? The way the porch felt against my back was like an old, comforting, memory.

But I didn't pay much attention to the porch. My eyes were to busy widening at what was ahead of me. A sunset unlike any other I had ever seen, though in the back of my mind I somehow recognized the image. Though I doubt the view would ever feel anything less than shocking and beautiful, even if I had seen it a million times.

I felt mesmerized as the dying lights of the sun shadowed the whole world. Twilight was coming. Beyond the hill that I was sitting, on was a vast maze of cliffs that looked a dark maroon color in the shadows. The cliffs zig-zagged together to form a maze of canyons even grander then those of the Grand Canyon.

But thats not what was so amazing. The canyons seemed to become higher and higher before stopping at the base of something even greater Three ash-blue mountains all reaching up towards the blazing sky. They were dark, already shadowed by the flickering lights of the seeping sun. The sun lays just to the left of the middle point, starting to hide beyond the huge mass of smudged blue. As it sank deeper, it cast a golden frame on the peaks of them.

The sky was lit ablaze, and though the world was covered in gray, it burned on. The sun was blood red, sinking deeper and deeper into the point of the mountain. As it did that, it turned darker and dark, and the sky turned even brighter and even more spectacular. It was as if the sky was the sun's canvas, and it was using it's own blood to paint on it. But soon it would end. Behind me I could feel the sky becoming duller.

I was too scared to look, but I could see the dusty gray slowly spreading across the sky from the back of my eye.

_The Last Words of the Dying Sun._ If this was a painting, then that would be the title scribbled at the top of the canvas. The sky that was once lit on fire now turns dark, that fire burning out. The gray was seeping into the canvas like dark ink.

The golden silhouette of the mountains had turned pale, and in what seemed like a second, the whole sun was engulfed by the billowing mountains. Yet I stayed there, on the sloping hill of grass. I stayed unmoving, scared to disrupt the fragile beauty I had just seen., compelled to keep my presence hidden until the sun was done dying and the sky was done darkening.

The sky was turning pale black, so dark that the stars were beginning to shine. It was becoming late by the time I felt I was allowed to move, and fireflies were starting to dance to the music of the summer breeze. In the distance, a sad howl echoed through the canyons at my feet, and only then did I stand up and look around.

Behind me was a simple yellow house. It had a porch facing the canyons, and dozens of pots filled with red geraniums hanging off of the roof. Where had I seen this place before? in the back of my mind, it seemed that this place was familiar, like an old picture I had seen. But I can't recall Momma ever telling me about a place like this.

The lights were closed inside, and it would like a vacant house if it didn't look so well cared for. But wait... as I stared on, there seemed to be shadows moving inside of the house.

Somehow, I felt a presence behind me, and I turned around, unsurprised to see a young man with light hair looking down at me.

"Don't fear anything but fear itself," he said, and I was shocked to see he had the same voice as the man in my mind. "Don't fear, because fear will ruin you. Corrupt you. Like poison, fear will bring diseases. Paranoia. Insanity. Fear nothing but..."

But what? Fear not but? I looked on at the man, but he stayed silent, giving off a pitiful smile. "But what?" I asked. "We're here," he said. "HERE WHERE? DUDE, CAN YOU BE A LITTLE MORE SPECIFIC?" I asked annoyed and resentful.

"WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE!" my eyes flew open to see the driver shaking me and yelling at my face. "We're here!"

I looked out the window to see the outline of a huge building, pitch black against the pale sky. "here?" I asked, dazed and confused. But desperate. Desperate to find out what that boy meant when he said "Fear nothing but..."

"At the Academy," the man said in an impatient tone.

"The Academy that will be your home for the next few years," for the first time, the man took off his glasses. That's when I saw something that made fear crawl up my spine. He looked at me with a look of pity and mercy.

**BORING AUTHORS NOTE**

**OK, so the dream was pretty random...But it somehow ties in to the story in the end. You'll see xD REVIEW, PEOPLE! Thanks fir reading. Oh...and...I may have been a tinge repetitive...and I have to admit...I didn't update in a while...  
**


End file.
